


Reunited

by wolfsdottir13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 10:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19534375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsdottir13/pseuds/wolfsdottir13
Summary: Toothless's thoughts of the last scene in How To Train Your Dragon 3. Obviously there are spoilers!





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Toothless's thoughts on the last scene in Httyd 3, which was so sad and happy, I cried.

There’s a noise. What ever it is, it is not trying to be quiet. She looks to the noise, and then to the young. I have to go, I have to see what it is. I tell the young to go to their mother, and they do, hiding under her wings until I tell them it is safe. I go to the rocks, looking out. 

There’s a boat. there’s humans. And there’s something familiar about the smell. 

I jump, landing on the ship. There are four humans. Why? The man stands in front of me, and it’s his smell that is making me confused. I bare teeth, they need to leave. The young are here. 

“Hey… Hey, bud. Remember me?” 

No. I snarl again, and the two small ones go to the woman. Human young, they smell fresh. The man puts his hand towards me and his head down. An image of a young boy takes his place, and the smell makes sense. 

Hiccup. 

I can’t help it. I jump on him, making my happy sounds. The woman laughs. Astrid, Stormfly’s human. 

“It’s OK,” she says to the young. “He’s not going to eat your father,” 

Father? Father. it’s his young. Hiccup finally mated Astrid. When? When i’d left. I didn’t see it. Hiccup’s talking about my tail, I think, but my mind isn’t paying attention. He sits on the floor, cross legged and I sniff at his fake foot for a moment. 

“Come, it’s OK,” he’s saying, hands reached out. His Young step forward, scared. I don’t breathe. His young. They look like him, they smell like him and Astrid mixed, along with their fear. I watch them move forward, and they put their hands up like Hiccup did. In this moment, I forget the years that have passed. It has been such a long time, and yet here he is. I could have killed him. I still could. My own Young are just there. I should kill them all. Protect my young. But in their faces, a girl with Hiccup’s hair and Astrid’s nose, a boy with Hiccup’s eyes and Astrid’s smile, I do what I have to do. I put my nose forward and blow a small amount of smoke from my nose. They are Young, they are babies and they are my friend’s babies. He trusts me still, after everything, and I trust him too. The girl giggles and I grin, licking both of them before bounding around the boat to Astrid, licking her too before leaving. 

I go to my mate, rubbing against her before coaxing my Young out from their mother. I lead them back to the ship, letting them land and looking proudly at Hiccup. This is what I made. These are my babies. 

“Oh, Toothless,” Hiccup sighs. I think he’s happy, he goes forward carefully to let them sniff and work out. I give encouragement. Hiccup is safe. He will always be safe. My Mate joins us, and the boat is getting crowded. The Young are cautious of each other, it is clear, but I go to Hiccup and hug him again, flattening him. He laughs loudly. I have missed that noise, the noise of my happy friend. He has grown older, taken new smells as he becomes a mate and father, but underneath is still the boy who went against everything he knew and didn’t kill me. Who saved me, who saved my kind. The play between Young is gentle. Mine know that his will break easily. His know mine can break them easily. 

I look at him, and our minds think the same thing. He puts a hand to my forehead and I lean against him. I have missed him. 

I call out, loudly, for Stormfly. She will want to see her human again, and I can feel her human’s longing for her. She appears quickly, always close by if we need her. Astrid lets out a happy noise and runs to her, jumping off the boat to land on her back. 

“Shall we?” Hiccup says, smiling. “Stoic, come on.” Hiccup lifts the boy and sits him on his hip. The little girl is scooped up by her mother, sitting on Stormfly’s back. I crouch low enough for Hiccup to put his Young on my back before climbing on himself. I let out a cry and take to the skies. I have missed this feeling, the weight on my back of my rider, my friend. His young lets out a delighted cry, and my mate follows us with our Young flying just above her. 

We fly slowly, enjoying our time together. We spent too many years flying fast, fighting for lives of other dragons, so to fly slowly and watch our Young together is a blessing. Even my mate seems to be enjoying it. Stormfly flies past us, Astrid holding onto her Young tightly. Hiccup pats my side and I loop round, letting him drop his son behind Astrid. We appear next to them, taking the little girl. she’s more Astrid, I can feel it. She leans down, holding me tightly and I rumble, happiness flowing through me. 

I don’t know how much time has past, but the skies darken and the Young are dropping to sleep. We go back to the boat. 

Astrid climbs from Stormfly, holding one of her Young close to her, wrapped in a cloak. I stay very still as Hiccup climbs off me as well, his young asleep on my back. Astrid takes them off him, leaving us to say our goodbyes. His eyes are wet as he rests his forehead against mine. 

“I miss you Bud.” he says. I whine, I miss him too. He moves away and reaches for my mate, who lets him. “Thank you,” he says. I watch him pull a chain up and the boat moves on. 

I watch him sail away, looking back all the while. I watch the spot until he is gone. I watch it even when I know he is gone. He is not gone though. He will never be gone. That boy who saved me, he will always be safe. He will always be my friend, my saviour. He will always be the human who saved me. He will always be home, and he will never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Update note: I just wanted to clarify why I haven't changed the name of Hiccup's son after so many people have told me that they do actually have names. I'm happy to use the name for their daughter, but it's been said their son is called Nuffink, which is too close to sounding like "nothing" for me to be comfortable using it. I don't think Hiccup, who always felt like he was nothing, would name his son something sounding so similar. I also like the idea of them paying tribute to Stoic by naming their son after him.


End file.
